


Lamia One-shots

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Comfort, Cuddles, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, Fingering, Fluff, Grinding, Knotting, Lamia AU, Little bit of angst, Masturbation, Mating Ball, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Scratching, Smut, Wet Dream, barbed dicks, lamia sanses, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shot lamia fics for when I get the urge to write one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sans goes into heat the day Papyrus brings over some company for a paydate.

Sans was currently trying to fan himself as possible. He hated heats. He hated them with a _burning_ passion. Heh. Sans cringed when he felt another wave hit him. He’d already shed his jacket and was curled up in the closet with the AC on full blast. He didn’t need his owner to find him like this. Papyrus was always concerned about him even with the littlest things, like his sleeping habits, how he ate, if he was entertained, if he was okay with being left alone for an hour… Yeah. Paps was a worrywart.

Papyrus would occasionally call him to see if he was okay while he was at work. Sans would always snore into the phone… or hiss if Papyrus was especially worried. He couldn’t even escape the calls today, the day he wanted to the most. Sans knew his owner was busy with work and other things. He’s been especially busy recently, but he wouldn’t say why. It didn’t matter. Sans could see how tired Papyrus was, so he wasn’t going to bother him with this.

Another wave shot through him, making his slit ache terribly. He coiled his tail tighter around himself, refusing to give in to his desires. He just needed to sleep it off like he always did. That’s right… Just sleep it off. Letting his eyes droop, he ignored the heat coursing through him.

_“Papssss….” Sans whined as his owner thrust into him again._

_“Nyeh heh heh… Such a naughty little thing,” Papyrus grunted into the side of his skull, plunging deeper into Sans. He was being so rough and dominating. He was grasping Sans’s hips hard enough that his ecto-flesh was going to bruise by the end of it. “I told you to come to me about anything. Any. Little. Thing. Sans.”_

_Those last words were punctuated with deep hard thrusts that had his head reeling. It all felt so good. So very good._

_“AH! Hah… Ngh… Papssss… Paps! Mowr!”_

_“As you wish…” Papyrus’s hand slipped down and lightly pet Sans’s clit, earning him a loud obscene moan from his lazy lamia. Sans’s hips jerked into the touch. His tail wrapped around the hand and tried to guide it only to have it taken away. Sans whined and bit back hisses of frustration. Hissing got him a scolding, which kept his master from helping him._

_After several moments, the hand returned, and Sans obediently kept his tail to the side. Slow tantalizing and teasing touches quickly drove the smaller one crazy. He needed more. More, more, more…_

Sans woke up, unfortunately. He snarled and hissed, thrashing about in his bed. He needed relief so bad. Why was this heat worse than before? He flicked his tongue out to taste the air and stilled. Papyrus was home. Another flick of his tongue. He smelled someone else too. Two someones… One of them was an owner that visited often. The other was…?! It was another lamia?!

Sans flicked his tongue out several more times. It was a lamia. Definitely. He smelled strong… The smell hit his senses and made him feel a little dizzy. A really strong lamia was in his house. Paps brought another lamia over, more than likely for a playdate, not realizing that today was not the day to do something like that.

“SANS! I’M HOME! I BROUGHT GUESTS TOO!” Papyrus yelled across the house. Ah. So, he’d just gotten home. That must be what woke him up. He checked his front to make sure he was presentable. No. No, he was not. He zipped up his long hoodie. Thankful that it covered his shame. Papyrus didn’t need to see that.

He slowly slithered out of his nest, closing the closet door behind him. He peeked out of the bedroom door and between the banister rods. There was Papyrus with that thin two-legged one. His skull was fuzzy, so he couldn’t remember their name. Was it ‘Sweets’? Sugar? Sugar sounded right.

“SANS! THERE YOU ARE! I WAS GETTING WORRIED. SUGAR HERE BROUGHT HIS LAZY NOODLE OVER TO MEET YOU. WON’T YOU COME DOWN?”

Sans stared down at them for a moment before his eyes caught on to the blood red snake that was wrapped around Sugar. His single eye-light bore into Sans, staring down at him like he was a treat to eat. He had a hole in his skull right above that dangerous eye-light. A stench of iron and musk filled the air making Sans’s problem worse. Seeing that tongue slither out to smell the air did nothing to help either.

Shying away, Sans slithered back into the room. He shut himself up in Papyrus’s closet, hoping the other would send the two guests away and help him. He wanted Papyrus so badly… He needed him... he needed…

There was a small commotion downstairs, but Sans ignored it in favor of attending to himself.

He whimpered as he settled in his own coils. He tugged his shirt upward and over his ecto-stomach. A hand came down to his soaking slit and rubbed the small button there. He bit into the pillow to hold back his squeaks and whines. The burning was back with a vengeance. His fingers slipped inside, thrusting, prodding at his soft points. He shivered in pleasure. His body craved more.

Three fingers slipped in easily. Sans squeezed in the fourth in hopes of gaining some pleasure. Nothing was hitting that one spot. Hissing, he rutted against his fingers in vain.

Suddenly, the closet door was opened. Sans hissed in defense, baring his fangs at the threat. He whimpered when he was met with another hiss. It was deeper, followed by a deep rumbling growl. Sans backed up, crowding in the corner of the closet as he stared up in fear at that large red eye-light staring down at him.

The lamia’s tongue flicked through those teeth into the air. Sans didn’t dare to move as the other tasted his heat scent. This lamia was so strong. _Dangerous._

The lamia drew closer, making Sans try to crawl further back. He had nowhere to go. He was cornered. Sans raised his claws to attack but sharp claws grasped the end of his tail. The pricked his flesh dangerously, warning him. He didn’t fight as the larger lamia drug him from the corner and properly onto his nest.

“Sanssssss…” The larger hissed. Sans moaned at the deep baritone of the other’s voice. The hands pet him as the other drew him closer. That skull came close to his slit, the tongue coming to lave over it. Sans’s head fell back. Pleasurable shocks shot through him as the tongue dipped deep into him. A long whine left him as he wiggled in the larger’s hold. “Blood…”

“wha…?” Sans tried to shake the fog out of his head.

“my name…. Blood…” the other hissed, then went back to giving Sans all his attention. Sans clawed at his nest as Blood continued to taste him. Fingers danced over his tail and his ecto-stomach. Those teasing touches send tingles through his body, followed by fire.

It took a solid five minutes for Sans to understand Blood’s words. This lamia was bet on driving all thoughts out of Sans’s mind other than Blood’s tongue and mating. He needed to mate. He needed this strong lamia inside him.

“pleasssse…” Sans whined. “pleassse, pleassse, pleassssssse…”

Blood growled and climbed up Sans’s body. His body pressed and curled against Sans’s just right. He could feel the power in Blood’s coils. Sans shuddered and tightened his tail even more. It was time to mate. He was going to get the relief he needed. Wrapping his arms around Blood, he rubbed his body against Blood’s.

“mate… need…” Sans pleaded. Blood didn’t need to be told any more. He pulled away long enough to allow his dual penises to slip out. They were large and stars they were barbed. The two would be locked together for a long while. Will Blood give him his eggs? Please? Sans chirped, moving his body in hopes of enticing the other.

“preciousssss, Sssanssss,” Blood hissed, grinding his cocks against Sans’s slit. It took little to click them up. Sans had been leaking copious amounts of slick. A few grinding thrusts later, Blood was slipping both lengths inside Sans.

Clinging onto Blood’s shoulders and ribs, Sans squeaked and whimpered from the intrusion. Blood was large and stretching him out so much. He could feel each barb slip inside as he was forced open. A couple of tears slipped out his sockets. Blood wrapped his arms around Sans and licked away his tears, slowing down his movements. The barbs were still soft, allowing Blood to rock into Sans and work him open more.

It took only a few minutes, but Blood finally became seated within Sans. They both hissed in satisfaction of being connected. Sans’s tail squeezed Blood’s tighter, his hips twitching. He chirped and peeped, begging for more.

A small growl of approval escaped Blood’s teeth. Pulling back, Blood began a slow pace. Sans was wracked with tremors as he felt those barbs scrape against his walls and pull and do such wonderful things to him. Blood captured his mouth in a kiss, entwining their tongues. Sans purred and curled tighter, pushing them over, forcing them to readjust. Blood helped them, propping Sans up against their entwined tails, gaining better leverage.

Blood held himself up on his arms, using the new leverage to pull out slowing and then thrusting harshly into Sans. The smaller lamia squealed loudly, the sound echoing off the walls. Setting up a faster pace, Blood grunted and hissed lowly.

“Ahh… ah… ah! m… mowr… mowr…” Sans pleaded, jerking up into the thrusts.

“SSssansssss…” Blood thrust harder, grabbing the other’s hips and dragging them up to match his thrusts. The fingers dug at his tail, scraping at the pretty blue scales. “pretty… preciousss…”

Sans clawed at his mate’s ribs and his scapulae, crying out for more. Blood was going so deep. He could feel Blood’s cocks pressing against his womb. Shocks of electric pleasure made Sans jolt with each thrust. Tears continued to spill from Sans’s eyes and drool slipped from his mouth.

“Oh my…”

“GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY!”

The snakes heard the commotion from nearby and clung to each other more. Blood snarled and hissed in warning. Sans could barely look up to see the shocked faces of their owners. He shivered as they watched him being claimed, being mated with such force. Arousal shot through him, making his muscles contract, his walls fluttered, and white flashed across his eyes as they dilated. Blood clung to his tighter, continuing his frantic pace while hissing and spitting at their owners who tried to come near to stop them.

Sans’s body stayed locked up, the pleasure from the continued brutalization of his insides making him ride out his high longer. The slapping of their bodies was audible over the sounds of their owners. His body still burned, needed Blood to come. He needed Blood to come inside.

“pleasssse…” Sans hissed softly, barely audible. He clung weakly to Blood.

That seemed to be the end of the larger snake. With one more powerful thrust, he pushed himself inside all the way to the hilt. The barbs hardened, locking into place with Sans’s magic painlessly and sending the smaller over the edge again. He was very aware of Blood’s magic spurting into his, pushing into his womb. He sighed in contentment and satisfaction. The burn of his heat was subsiding some. He hoped that their owners would let them finish the heat together.

Looking over, he could see their flushed faces of embarrassment. Coming down from his high, Sans came to his senses and bit and blushed furiously. Tears of shame came to his eyes as well, making him sniffle and peep. Blood did his best to soothe him, but Sans was inconsolable.

“sowwy… i’m sowwy… papssss….” Sans peeped.

“Oh no…” Papyrus murmured, the softest Sans had ever heard him. Papyrus knelt close to them, backing off when Blood’s hissed in warning. It was more instinct to protect himself and his made from attacks when they were vulnerable like this, so Papyrus didn’t blame him. Blood fought down his instinct enough to let Papyrus let Sans’s head comfortingly. “It’s okay, Sans. It’s alright. I didn’t know you were in heat. You’re alright. What you did is okay.”

“Blood…” Sugar started, earning a noticeable perking from Blood. Blood’s tail began to rattle a little in excitement. Blood stopped a second later to check on Sans. His instincts were likely warring with his mind. He seemed proud to have mated Sans but sad and confused as to why he was crying. He visibly began to worry that he had caused Sans this grief. “Blood, sweetie, I… I don’t think you were Sans’s intended mate. We brought you here to meet Sans, but we didn’t know he was in heat.”

Blood’s face fell from concern to downtrodden. He leaned down and licked away Sans’s tears as the other cried for his owner. He hugged Sans tighter, refusing to let the pretty snake go.

“It’s okay, Blood. You didn’t know. We didn’t know. It’ll be okay,” Sugar assured, petting Blood’s skull.

“pretty… preciousssss…” Blood murmured from where he nuzzled Sans’s neck. Sans hugged blood tighter, finding comfort in the warm contact and affection.

“Oh dear, it seems like they have grown rather attached to each other,” Papyrus said, continuing to pet Sans’s skull.

“Seems like it…” Sugar agreed. “Maybe we should take this conversation downstairs. We… have quite a lot to talk about now.” Papyrus nodded but took off his scarf to give Sans. Sans clung to it, the scent bringing all sorts of comfort to him.

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them eventually were allowed to separate, but they still tried to cling together. Blood licked at any wounds he left, including all the little scrapes and bumps he caused. He couldn’t heal Sans’s sore throat though, no matter how much he kissed Sans. When Sugar came to get Blood, he was pounced on. Blood laved him with licks and kisses of affection too.

Papyrus watched the sight with amusement as he walked over to Sans. Sans was all sorts of a mess. The dark red cum inside Sans was clearly visible through his ecto-stomach. Papyrus held back a shiver as he watched some dribble from his clearly exposed slit. He pressed little kisses to Sans’s skull as he picked him up to carry to the bath.

Once Sans was splashing around in the bubble void, he wished Blood and Sugar goodbye. He kissed Sugar’s skull and scratched under Blood’s mandible, making the large snake hiss pleasantly. They were more than likely going to be coming back soon, now that Sans was likely to grow a clutch inside his stomach.

He closed and locked the door. He went to go join his little snake in the bath. He was going to make absolutely sure that Sans’s heat was gone.

Hopefully, they would be able to form a nice poly between all of them.


	2. Classic Black and Blue and Red All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While their owners are out, the lamias spend some time together. Sans is especially cuddly today, too.
> 
> Pairings: UT Sans/UF Sans/US Sans/SF Sans (Sans/Red/Blue/Black)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, Cuddles, Lamias, Smut, Biting, Scratching, Grinding, Mating Ball, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired and based off of damnedxfate's lamias!
> 
> They are an adorable sweetheart who has been very kind to me! I would totally give their lamia fics a look if you guys haven't already.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Sans was amused. He watched his two energetic brothers running about the house while he and Red cuddled up under the heating lamp. They were playing a small game of tag and it was interesting to hear them hiss, titter and trill when one caught the other. Black would get indignant when he was caught, and Blue would try and whip around to get the other snake as quickly as possible.

Blue was bigger than the rest of them, but his sheer strength alone allowed him to gain the speed he needed to catch Black. Black, being smaller than all of them, could bob and weave and get into places that none of them could. It made for a very exciting game of tag.

Red snuggled up a bit closer, really soaking in the comfort of being in his elder brother’s arms. Sans curled around him a little tighter as well. His tail wrapping around Red’s securely. Though, this position had a certain effect on Sans. He didn’t know why, but he really wanted to be closer to his smaller brother. Not enough of him was touching Red.

He would have curled tighter, but Red seemed to have gotten his fill of the heating lamp. He hissed softly at his elder brother in irritation when Sans tried to keep him in place. Red finally got out of Sans’s constricting grasp and slithered his way to the window. They all knew he wasn’t supposed to be there, but Red liked watching and waiting for Edge to return. It was cute and none of the brothers wanted to tell him no.

However, Sans almost did when Red had pulled away. He wanted to cuddle more. Why did Red leave? Sans’s soul panged a little in hurt. He sluggishly slithered off his rock and over to the makeshift den. He tore up some leaves and dug around in the fiber mesh and fabric that made up the soil in the enclosure. It took him about thirty minutes to finally get his little den comfortable enough that he could curl up and lay down. His head poked out of the hole to look at Blue and Black.

The two were still playing, although it seemed like they’d changed games. Blue seemed to be counting while Black was nowhere in sight. Hide and seek then.

Sans almost squeaked when he felt a pair of hands on his tail. He whipped around to strike when he stopped. Black was there, staring at him with an unreadable expression. Sans shivered, his tail twitching as Black came all the way into his den. The eldest stared at Black for several long moments in curiosity. Was Black hiding here? That was genius. There was no way Blue would look here, where he was being lazy.

He smiled a tired smile and turned onto his back, with his arms open. While Black was here, he might as well cuddle with Sans. Sans was pleased when Black too his offer. It was such a satisfying feeling as Black settled his skull against Sans’s shoulder, their fronts pressed together and their tails sliding together and curling around each other is slow caresses. Sans’s body felt warm as love and affection washed over him. He wrapped his arms over Black’s shoulders and placed a little skeleton kiss to the crown of his head.

Sans knew he had to be in a good mood. Normally he wouldn’t cuddle this much. Black had to be in a very good mood to cuddle up to Sans for more than a few minutes. It had to have been at least ten minutes so far. Maybe? Was Blue still looking for Black? Probably. Blue was so cool and determined. Black had just as much determination too. They were both so cool.

Sans chirped softly, trilling a little as he curled just a bit tighter around Black. Black’s grip tightened firmly around him, sending off waves of comfort and relaxation. Sans felt like the time he took a sip of Papyrus’s red drink. Warm and fuzzy and… tingly. Sans had a sneaking suspicion that something was wrong when he started to feel tingly.

He recognized the feeling. Arousal. When he focused on it, it suddenly made all of him very sensitive. Every move and little touch or breath of Black felt like bolts of sensation shooting through him. It made everything worse.

The innocent cuddling session was no longer innocent.

Sans tried to pull away from Black, not wanting to pursue this feeling with Black unaware of what was going on. Another part of his screamed the opposite and to just squirm and entice the other into helping him. Sans froze with indecision.

The decision was, thankfully, taken away from him when Black nuzzled his neck. Then his fangs came out and sunk into the bone, injecting Black’s poison into Sans. Sans squealed. He thrashed against Black as liquid heat traveled down from the bite mark, trickling done his spine and pooling in his midsection and then heating up his sex.

Black retracted his fangs, licking the holes to heal the wound. Sans was panting now, pawing at Black’s shoulders and squirming more. Black’s eye-lights were blown out, occasionally shifting to hearts as he began to rub and grind his entire body against Sans’s.

Sans whimpered and squeaked as his body responded eagerly. His slit was gaining moisture so quickly that he was certain he would be leaking soon. Black’s penises were just starting to peek out of his slit as Black ground against him. Little groans and grunts escaped his teeth as he moved, seeking to give Sans pleasure.

Hands wandered from Sans’s scapulae, to his ribs, and to his hips. Black scratched at the tops of Sans’s wide hips as his tongue licked down his neck and to his sternum. Sans gasped as more pleasure flowed through him. Letting out a long hissing moan, Sans tilted his head back to lay against his den. The two set a slow rhythm of grinding against each other, riding out their pleasure leisurely.

Sans’s hips twitched each time Black’s penises caught on his entrance or slid against his clit. Sans’s hands were clingingly loosely to Black’s clavicles. His grip tightened in increments with each thrust. Their coils tightened at the same time as Black thrust against him. Sans cried out loudly as Black’s penises slipped inside him, stretching him almost as much as Papyrus’s tongue would. All that slow and lazy pleasure was thrown out the window in favor for that instant gratification.

Black wrapped his arms around Sans and pulled him closer. He buried his head in Sans’s neck, biting and sucking at the vertebrae to leave marks. Pulling out a little, he rolled his hips before thrusting back in.

A small squeak of a moan escaped Sans. His hands clawed at Black’s shoulders before they were snatched away and pinned above him. Black hovered over him, growling as he licked his teeth. The look he was giving his eldest brother was practically predatory.

Pulling out once more, Black took in his brother’s reactions. Seeing his eye-lights flicker and dilate with pleasure was worth the slow pace. He had his brother twitching and trembling under him and it was having an effect on Black.

Black suddenly give a few quick and hard thrusts that left Sans nearly screaming. Sans was amazed no one found them yet. Though they risked being found, Black continued the rough pace. Sans was loving it. He was being filled repeatedly to the brim with Black’s weight on top of him. He was putting his all into those thrusts, leaving Sans drooling, panting, and crying. It was all so good. It was too good.

Pleasure pulsed through his bones. Jolts of it had him trying to meet Black’s thrusts. The pleasure was building so slowly it was driving Sans crazy. Black hissed softly and leaned down to kiss Sans. The frustration seemed to hit Black too because he was whining and whimpering into the kiss before too long. He pulled away and quickened his thrusts, looking desperate. It wasn’t enough.

There was a small questioning chirp from the entrance to the den. Sans tilted his head back and caught sight of Red. His face was flushed to his namesake and his small hands covering his mouth. Black peeked his head up, not stopping his thrusts and peeped at Red. It was a question.

Join?

Red was very hesitant to move. Sans whimpered and peeped as well, trying to get Red to join. They needed more. Red could help. Red could help them feel good. He wanted to make Red feel good. He wanted Red to make him feel good.

They could see that Red was being affected by their actions. Red’s slit as getting puffy. His chest shuddered with uneasy breath. He leaned a bit closer, trying to get a better look. Black was more than happy to pull away some and show them both where his purple cocks entered Sans and could be seen through the translucent ecto-flesh.

“Ahhh! Ah… ah… uh… ah! AH!” The new angle was hitting all of Sans’s favorite spots. It stimulated his walls to the point that his own cocks started to peek out. He felt a presence to his left and shrieked as he felt Red’s hand curled around his cocks. Red jumped slightly. Black kissed him, calming the other’s nerves as he slowed his pace.

Sans’s head fell back with a displeased groan. They were back to the slow pace that was just _not fucking enough_. He almost swiped at Black to get him to move when he pulled out entirely. Sans squeeze his tail uncomfortably in retaliation. Black bit him softly. Red hesitantly came closer to them. Black backed away, ushering Red to crawl onto Sans.

Red cuddled up to Sans, a bit awkwardly since his and Black’s tails were still tangled. The meek lamia pressed little kisses to Sans’s jaw, gently running his hands over Sans’s chest. Sans wrapped his arms around Red’s back, holding him close. He was surprised when Red squeaked and clung to him tighter. A lot of his weight shifted onto Sans and then back. Looking over Red’s shoulder, he could see Black holding a lot of Red’s body over his shoulder.

Understanding what Black wanted to do, Red balanced on his hands while Sans helped to align them all. Black had one of his cocks pushing into Sans and the other up into Red. Not wanting to overwhelm Red, Sans only pushed one inside of Red. He was surprised Red was flexible enough to even enjoy this position.

Once they had all settled, sinking in as much as possible, they sighed. They took a minute the pleasurable heat that was pushing through all of them. Sans pressed kissed to Red’s neck, nipping and sucking on spots he knew were sensitive. Black was firmly caressing their scales with both his hands. Black’s strength sent shivers down Sans’s spine. He was still so strong despite his size. Sans’s cunt ached at remembering the pounding he received just minutes before.

Sans slowly started rocking against his two brothers, making them both gasp. Black let out a low hiss as he started up a pace. He held onto Red’s tail and tugged him back into his thrusts. At the same time, he was forcing Red to take Sans deeper. The sounds that erupted out of them was beyond lewd. They were no doubt heard outside the enclosure.

Sans nearly lost his breath. He was taking Black and he was fucking Red. The dual sensations were driving him closer and closer to the brink. Red was in no better state. He was crying, making little peep noises and begging them for more. He pulled Sans into a kiss. While he distracted Sans with the kiss, he began to stroke Sans’s other cock.

The eldest lamia made a choked noise as he the heat reach its peak and spill over. He tensed and thrashed against the other two for at least a minute. His walls clamped down on Black, and he pulled Red as close as possible as he spilled inside of Red.

As Sans came down, his grip loosened slowly. Red and Black were still moving. As he finally came down, Red and Black reached their peaks. Sans flinched a little at the tightness from Red’s walls. The sensations he was feeling bordered just on the edge of overstimulation. He felt Black release inside of him as well. Black barely had the mind to help Red off both him and Sans and pull out before he collapsed. They all laid down panting and gasping for breath.

They were just recovering when the lid to the den was pushed up, exposing them to light. Sans winced as he stared up through squinted eyes.

Uh oh…

Blue stood there, holding up the enclosure and staring down at all three of them. His eyes were slits. His tongue was flicking out through the air, tasting it. Sans let himself smell the air, his tongue flicking out. He almost winced at the sheer strength of the smell. It was that time of year…

Blue threw the lid back down and slithered inside to tackle all three of them.

By the time they were discovered, it was unclear how long they’d been indulging in each other. All Sans knew was that he was clinging to Blue’s tail as Blue forced his lengths in and out of him. Red’s cries could be heard as Blue ate him out. Black was riding the tip of Sans’s tail, large purple tears spilling out of his eyes as he cried out in ecstasy.

They were left to their own devices. Papyrus dragging off Stretch while Edge was tackled by Slim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little something I kinda hyper-fixated on while I was at home. The people on Twitter wanted this to be posted first, so here it goes. The other three things I have will be posted tomorrow. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think with a comment!
> 
> If you would like to get keep updated on when stories come on check out my Twitter: @sxh1417. You have to have your BIRTHYEAR public in order to follow me on there. That's the rules, if you break it, you will be BLOCKED with no hope of ever being unblocked. Please do not bug me on other sites to be unblocked either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think with a comment!
> 
> If you would like to get keep updated on when stories come on check out my Twitter: @sxh1417. You have to have your BIRTHYEAR public in order to follow me on there. That's the rules, if you break it, you will be BLOCKED with no hope of ever being unblocked. Please do not bug me on other sites to be unblocked either.


End file.
